Blessing
by LonelyWoods92
Summary: Sequel to 'Threats'. Out of all the men in JJ's life, Spencer Reid's opinion mattered to him the most. One-Shot R


**Summary: Out of all the men in JJ's life, Spencer Reid's opinion mattered to him the most.**

**Hey guys, so here is the sequel to **_**Threats**_**! You may want to read that one first, it might make this fic make some sense! Hope you enjoy :)**

It was summer time in Quantico, Virginia; the sun was shining, kids were running around like wild animals, and Will was about to shit his pants. Well, the last one didn't really have anything to do with the glorious season, but it was relevant to this moment in time.

Right now, Will was sitting in his car, tapping his fingers rhythmically against the steering wheel in an attempt to calm his nerves. He was sweating profusely, though it was probably mostly due to the fact that it was 80 degrees outside and his air conditioner had broken last week.

Finally, after sitting in his car for over half an hour, he turned off the ignition and looking up at the apartment building that towered over him. He reached down into his pocket, fingering the small velvet box for confidence before gathering up his courage and opening his car door.

Will had been to this building many times before with JJ, and Spencer had become somewhat of a little brother to him over the time they had known each other. Even though the kid scared the crap out of him, it was impossible not to love Reid. He just had this energy to him that made him a little kid and an adult at the same time. Will was actually considering asking him to be his best man at the wedding. If he could get the courage to walk in the door and ask for her hand.

Out of all the men in JJ's life, she was definitely closer to Spencer. She had been having problems with her own father lately, seeing as she had gone against his Christian beliefs and moved in with a man before they were married. Will just didn't feel right in asking him for his daughter's hand. With great trepidation, he realized that the only person whose opinion mattered to him was Spencer's.

What was Will going to do if Reid said no? And then, even if he said yes, there was still the impending doom of threats.

Threats weren't anything new to Will LaMontagne; it came with the territory of being in law enforcement. In fact, during his first year as a detective, he had dozens of threats coming into the office from gangs and other crime rings. He didn't even flinch at those threats. But Spencer Reid's threats made him want to run and hide.

After all, the man was a genius. Who knows what kind of horrible things he could think up? After the gruesome things that he and his team saw every day, it would take much imagination on the kid's part to come up with excellent ways of torture.

The sound of his phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts, making him realize that he was still standing on the sidewalk with his door open. Slamming the door shut, he dug the small device out of his pocket and answered without bothering the check the caller ID.

"LaMontagne here." He forced his voice not to show any of the nerves he was currently feeling as he paced back and forth on the sidewalk, pointedly ignoring the weird looks the pedestrians were sending his way.

"Are you going to come up or just stand there all day?" Will almost dropped the phone in shock as Reid's voice filtered through the phone. He looked at the silver device incredulously before searching around frantically for the young doctor.

Up in a fourth story window, Reid gave him a little wave as he laughed at Will's behavior. The man down on the ground swallowed, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Be right up." Will hung up before Reid could say anything else.

The elevator seemed to be going tauntingly slow as it dragged Will up the final floors. Pulling out the black box, he examined the ring that used to belong to his mother before she died. It was simple, a silver band embedded with pearls and small sapphires. He was positive that JJ was going to absolutely love it.

The elevator dinged, signaling that it had finally reached its destination, and Will slipped the ring back into his pocket.

"Hey Will, where's JJ?" Spencer asked as he opened the door to his apartment. Will stepped in, sighing in relief as the cold air of the apartment hit his sweaty face. He definitely needed to get his air conditioner fixed.

"Um, she's at home. I actually needed to ask you something that's kind of important." He rubbed his hands against his jeans, fallowing behind the young genius into the living room.

"What's up? Is something wrong with JJ?" Will would have responded, but the words died in his mouth as he looked at the coffee table. There, covered dirt and rust, was an axe.

He held his breath and looked from Reid to the implement of chopping, trying to decipher if Spencer had left it there purposely to give him a heart attack. It seem so, seeing as he didn't even seem to notice Will's reaction to the weapon. Why did he have an axe on his coffee table anyway?

"Um," Will cleared his throat, averting his eyes. "No, no, she's fine. I actually was wondering…" Reid sat down, motioning for Will to do the same. Running a hand through his hair nervously, he cleared his throat again.

"You were wondering…?" Reid supplied, seeming to be very confused with this whole conversation.

"I… I'm going to ask JJ to marry me, and I want your blessing." He rushed out in one breath, his eyes landing on the axe once more. Reid laughed loudly, making Will look up at him in surprise.

"Of course, I mean, you obviously care about each other. I think you are really good for JJ." Spencer smiled at him. Will let out a relieved chuckle and relaxed back into the couch with a deep breath.

"Yeah, and you are like a little brother to her, and me. I was wondering if you would be my best man?" Reid beamed up at him as he finished speaking.

"Of course!" Will laughed at how squeaky Spencer's voice was from the excitement and relaxed deeper into the couch. It was the first time he had been relaxed all day.

Then Spencer had to ruin it by lunging forward abruptly and grabbing the axe. Will almost squealed in fright, suddenly feeling like Reid was going to decapitate him. Instead of letting out a warrior cry and attacking the man next to him, Reid stood up and started making his way toward the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?"

Will wondered if he could relax his muscles without peeing in his pants. He hesitantly stood up to follow the younger man into the kitchen, crouching down and peering around the corner quickly to make sure that Reid wasn't waiting there to surprise attack him.

"Um, what are you doing?" Reid asked slowly from his place in front of the sink, looking at his friend with a strange look. Will stood up quickly, clearing his throat and rubbing his hands together.

"Nothing." He walked closer, watching curiously as Reid seemed to be mixing chemicals in a bowl. After all of his ingredients had been added, the young doctor put on rubber gloves and began to scrub the solution into the dirty axe lying in the sink.

"I'm using a decomposing acid solution to remove the rust and dirt for my neighbors. They own a family-run pig slaughter house over in Maryland and they gave me about twenty axes to clean." Spencer explained, sensing Will's next question. Will attempted to subtly look around for the missing 19 axes, wondering where they were hiding. He realized that he was becoming worryingly paranoid.

"Actually," Reid continued, not bothering to look up and see Will's negative reaction to his words. "This same type of acid was used by one of our Unsubs to speed up the decomposition rate of his victims. You see, it denatures protein and dissolves the cell membranes, which basically means that you are dissolving the flesh instead of waiting for natural decomposers like bugs and other microorganisms."

Will just stared for a moment, wondering if Reid was trying to threaten him again or just being conversational. It was hard to tell with Reid, which made the experience that much more frightening.

"Um, that's… interesting." He shifted his weight from foot to foot, his eyes never leaving the axe that Reid was happily scrubbing away.

"Yes, I obviously have extensive knowledge on the subject seeing as one of my doctorates is in chemistry. I would probably be the perfect Unsub if you think about it, and no one would ever find my victims." It was said nonchalantly with underlying humor, but Will could sense the deeper tone in his voice. It gave him chills and he suddenly had the urge to run away.

"Yeah." His voice cracked slightly and he swore that he saw Reid cover up a small smirk, though he couldn't tell if his paranoid imagination was playing tricks on him. Spencer suddenly lifted the axe from the sink, swinging it in Will's direction. The New Orleans native screamed, lifting his hands to cover his face.

It was silent for a few moments before Will finally got the courage to open his eyes. Reid was still standing in the same spot, with the axe resting on his shoulder, looking at Will with a very confused look on his face.

"Are you… okay?"

Will runs out before Reid can say anything else.

**So, here it is, Review Review Review! Seriously, tell me what you guys think. I want to thank everyone who read my first story and reviewed/favorited **_**Threats**_**. Also, there might be a sequel to this sequel up sometime soon, so keep your eyes peeled!**


End file.
